


Heart Heart Head

by Criminals_code



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Please Don't Hurt Me, This has character death watch out, You were warned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminals_code/pseuds/Criminals_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She asked him.</p><p>He ignored her.</p><p>And they payed the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Heart Head

She's sighing again, a long wistful moan. Tears run down her face slowly, pulling her skin even tighter as they dry. She's staring up at the roof, just looking at how many splinters there are, and then her head turns. An empty bed greets her sight, with the covers pulled back and scattered randomly amongst the mattress.

 

 _Dipper_...

 

And she's crying. Sobs wrack her body silently and she contorts as she's weeping, offering her teary face to the sky above.

 

 _"Please_ _don't." She asks. He shakes his head. "Mabel, I have to know. Theres still so much out there."_

 

_She shakes her head, and turns towards the Shack, where Wendy is waiting for her with a smile. "Just... come back, bro-bro." He smiled. She remembers that clearly._

 

_And thats when it starts. From then out, it escalates into yelling matches. She's angry, angry and hurt and tired of her brother needing to know so much about whats supposed to be myth. So she says things she doesn't mean._

 

_"I HATE YOU!"_

 

_"... is that really what you think of me?"_

 

_"No, wait, I, Dipper, DIPPER, WAIT!"_

 

_She lunges for her brothers hand but he's already running, his precious journal tucked under his arm and his blue/white cap tumbled to the ground. She picks it up._

 

* * *

 

Its nearly night when she searches for her brother, but the sunset lights up the forest like a lamp. Autumn leaves crunch underfoot and she spots her brother. "Dipper!" Relief floods through her. Then she's angry. "HOW DARE YOU? YOU CANT JUST... RUN OFF LIKE THAT! I Was worried. Wendy was worried. Please..." She bites her lip to keep herself from crying, and her cheeks flush with anger. Her blood, warming her cheeks a second ago, turns to ice.

Bipper smiles, a predatory smile that makes her shrink and cringe and want to scream for her brother. She steps back, falls onto her bottom, and rocks herself, eyes wide open with terror. No. No. NO. NO!! NOOOOOO!!!!!! She wont let Bill take over her brother like that. She rockets back onto her feet and  _screams,_ and her shoulders are shaking and her eyes are wide and she's crying, glistening tears running like the river down her face. She lunges, lunges like she saw on TV, and manages to wrap her fingers around Bipper's throat.

Her feeble hands crush his windpipe and Bipper is just grinning, and her bloodlust is at a primal level, so angry that it  _hurts,_ and Bill is gone, and Dipper is coughing and squinting but she keeps going, knowing that if she stops Bill will come back to possess her brother. Brother. Dipper. WAIT. The basic command stops all function and her hands release Dipper's throat, but its too late. She's watching her brother, her brother with no heartbeat. Her brother with no air. Her brother with no  _life._ And its her fault.

The only sound marking Mabel's silent sobs is a chilling laughter, and the only sight gracing the girl is an eye flashing blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I based it off the Gravity falls animation Heart heart head.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ldteTptdMA


End file.
